This invention relates to a bracket assembly and more particularly to the combination of a pair of identical bracket members for use in a cabinet, for shelves or for similar constructions.
The present invention comprises an improvement over the bracket construction shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,712, Assembly Bracket, in the name of Leslie M. Ellis, issued Dec. 8, 1970. That patent is incorporated herewith by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,712 discloses an assembly bracket for use in cabinets where a pair of identical bracket members are utilized. One bracket member is reversed relative to the other during assembly. Each bracket member has a mounting portion with a raised central portion provided with an opening. Each bracket also includes a flange with a detent edge which is cooperative with the opening of the central raised portion of the other bracket. The bracket members may be interlocked by positioning the flange of one bracket member within the pocket opening of the other bracket member.
The bracket assembly of the described prior art patent works quite well inasmuch as the bracket members themselves are identical, thus facilitating ease of operation and assembly. The present invention contemplates an improvement of the bracket assembly wherein the bracket members may be assembled in an intermediate, temporary, interlocked state having some freedom of movement so that a series of bracket members may be properly positioned for final locking engagement. This facilitates ease of assembly in complex pieces of furniture having a number of interlocking bracket assemblies.